


Waiting for You

by keichansan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Multi, fem!Furi, many slight pairings mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keichansan/pseuds/keichansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was supposed to be the happiest day in their life. But was it going to be alright? It was not when someone was trying to break it all because of the secret they had kept hidden all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

**Waiting for You**

* * *

 

Now.. her life was completely changed. She was no more alone. She had someone to protect with her life, not that she was all alone to begin with. How much lonely she was before, this person beside him was much more lonely and alone than she was before. Now that this person could smile with all the sincerity he had, she want to protect that smile. Even if there was no love between them, she would give him everything she had just to make him happy. She knew that she was greedy, she wasn't someone special nor had any special skill or something like that, just with a glance, everyone would know that she had nothing special and just an ordinary girl no matter what she did. She was nothing compared to the person who stand beside her now. He was handsome, he could do anything he wanted, he could get anything and anyone he asked for, anyone couldn't help but to love him, he was an amazing person anyone could dream of to be with.

So why? Why did he accept all his father's order to be with her? Even if It's his mother's last wish, he shouldn't just accept it easily. Of course there's another thing too that made him had no choice but to marry her, but is that acceptable to make him tied to her forever. Well.. she didn't mind of course, she loves him after all. But, didn't he have someone he loves already? It's sound impossible for someone as amazing as him not to have any girlfriend. The last time she heard from Kiseki no Sedai, their captain a.k.a her husband now once liked their teammate, Kuroko Tetsuya.

That's right, Akashi Seijuurou was now Furihata--no Akashi Kouki's husband. and it was also right that her husband once loved another man, but he admitted it himself that he only ever loved one male, that was Kuroko who was now happy with his senpai, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kouki, hurry up throw the flower, they are waiting" Kouki woke up from her daydream after hearing her husband whispered softly on her ear, she totally forgot that they were in their own wedding ceremony.

"Sumimasen.." she apologized to her husband.

"It's okay, you don't need to be so nervous about it."

How can she not nervous? Of course she would be nervous with all those ‘die-you’ glare from nearly all the ladies there.

"It's okay Kouki, I'm here now as your husband. Don't mind them." her husband whispered softly against her ear as if he perfectly knew what she thought.

"H-how ca-can I not mind th-them?" She answered with a shaky voice.

"Just act as if they're not here."

She was about to talk back when one of her husband's friends shouted.

"Hey! You love birds! Stop having your own sweet world and just throw the damn flower. I'm getting dizzy looking Satsuki all excited like an idiot."

"Dai-chan, don't just interrupt newlyweds love moment by saying rude stuff like that. You're so insensitive!"

"Huh?! But it's true Satsuki baka!"

"You hear that Kouki? After you throw that we can get out of here."

"W-wakarimashita"

And then she throw the bouquet of lilies in her hand, which accidentally landed on Midorima's hand.

"Shin-chan! Let's get married next week!" Takao shouted loudly which make his boyfriend face palmed.

"Shut up, Takao!!"

Kouki could see Midorima offered the flowers in his hand to Momoi who looked all excited with 'I'm going to marry Tetsu-kun' thing which is impossible since the latter already have a beloved person. Takao who looked all pissed off snatched the flowers off of Midorima's hand while stating that if Midorima didn't want to marry him, he'd marry Izuki instead. Then the 'I won’t had you over' things shouted along with 'don't touch my darling'. Good thing they did the wedding reception in the garden or it would be a mess.

"So next wedding reception will be overseas, ne" Kouki muttered to herself.

Akashi who heard it gave a respond for her thought "They can just do that in Japan. What was the temple's name again?"

"Sou ka.. Yokatta.. I don't need to go by plane then."

"You're still afraid of flying, huh?"

"I'm not! I just think that human should just stay on the land instead of in the air inside a giant iron bird. We don't know what would happen."

"Even on the land we don't know what would happen."

"You said that but you have Emperor Eyes."

The two newlyweds seemed like in their own world arguing about what human should do and should not do. They were unaware of a pair of eyes was glaring at the bride angrily.

 

*****

The wedding reception began. Kouki sat beside her husband on the special seat for the newlyweds, her head leaned to Seijuurou's board chest not caring about the crowd around them that some had been throwing murderous glare to the bride and some kept glancing and giggling at how cute they were.

Seijuurou's hand was playing with his wife's hair lovingly. "You're really don't want to chat with the others?"

"I'm fine here. I can't stand anymore with this high heels. Momoi-san, Alex-san, and Riko-senpai really didn't hold back. Good thing the dress was chosen by Reo-nee, or else they would have make me wear a super heavy dress." Kouki complained. Both of her legs hurt, up till now she had never been wearing any shoes with heels. Moreover to suddenly asked to wear 7 centimeters high heels (which made her looked taller than her husband) when the plan till the day before was for her to wear flat shoes. Good things she didn't mess up anything today. Ah, how she wished to just skip the whole wedding reception so that she could go home and rest.

"Akachin~" Murasakibara approached up while holding a plate of cake on his hand "My father said he wanted to talk to you~"

"Kouki, I'm going for a bit. You stay here and rest. I'm worried about you."

"We're going to be fine. Just go, you're making them wait." She hushed her husband knowing him would make a fuss if she didn't stop it. A worried Seijuurou sometimes could be quite annoying.

After the former captain of Rakuzan out of sight, Murasakibara turned to Kouki, remembered something as he exclaimed, "Ah, Kouchin~ here, eat the cake~ Murochin and I made it super tasty for today."

"Arigatou, Murasakibara-kun."

 

*****

After Kouki finished her cake, Murasakibara excused himself because girls had been bothering Himuro too much that he couldn't stand it. She could understand Murasakibara's feeling. If the same thing happened to her husband, she felt like she would snapped at them. She might look meek but she was quite possessive when it comes to the one dear to her.

Observing from her seat, Kouki could see her husband was chatting with Murasakibara's father. A while later, after they finished, a girl, presumably one of her father-in-law's secretary, was approaching them and got a bit too close to Seijuurou from Kouki's point of view. As if got evidence that it was alright to get close to the groom, another girls started to approach him.

'It'll be long' Kouki thought, even for her husband to get away from so many girls would be hard. Her head started to get dizzy with all the noise from the commotion. She should have drank her medicine this morning, she really need a rest right then or it would turned bad.

She was about to look for Takao to help her when a girl, that she knew was a nurse in Midorima's hospital, came to her holding a glass of orange juice on her left hand.

"Are you okay, Furi--ah--I mean Akashi-san?" The girl asked.

'You don't need to ask to know' was what Kouki wanted to said but she smiled instead and answered, "I'm fine."

The girl smiled back and offered the juice to her saying that she knew she couldn't drink alcoholic beverage at the moment. Kouki refused but the girl insisted for her to drink because Kouki looked like she could pass out anytime from dehydration.

'A little won't hurt' she thought, giving up on the girl's stubbornness. She took the offered juice, as her eyes was looking for Takao. Not really care about the girl in front of her, she took a sip only to throw the glass away from her, making a loud breaking noise and stopped all the commotion around her.

Coughing violently she tried to throw up what she drank just now. "W-wh-what d-did you p-" she tried to make a the word come out as everything around her blurred. She shut her eyes as she tried to suppress the pain that was coming from her stomach, her hands tried to steady herself on her seat. She still could hear the girl acted as if she was worried and confused at what happened to her.

The last thing she could hear was a desperate calling from Seijuurou before everything went black.

 

*****

Akashi was trying to get away from all the girls that suddenly flocking around him because one certain woman clinging to him on her own. He felt like shouting various swearing he knew just to make all of them get away from him. But he remembered that this event was important for both Kouki and him. Still, more than anything he needed to hurry up and go back to his wife because he knew she was a bit restless till a while ago. He knew she was definitely trying to hide the fact that she didn't feel well today and he understand perfectly that he couldn't do anything, at least he wanted to be by her side to ease her. He could do it if all these women didn't block his way.

Just when he was about to get out from the commotion, a loud breaking noise heard, shocking everyone there to the point that everything went silent. The only voice could be heard was a sound of a woman asking if someone was alright. When he turned to the source of the sound his view went red. He could see Kouki was coughing violently, her left hand was clutching her stomach while her other hand was trying steadying herself on her seat.

The former point guard immediately running with all his might to Kouki, shoving away the woman in front of his wife, didn't care of what happened to her. He held Kouki in his embrace as le kept calling her. All in his mind right then was Kouki, Kouki, his only Kouki, nothing else matter.

 

*****

Midorima was never been frantic in his three years life as a doctor regardless however condition the patients in front of him was like. But this one time he felt like he got a heart attack when Furihata was coughing then blacked out. He immediately ordered Takao to check on her who was held tightly in Akashi's embrace. He himself called emergency service for ambulance. He felt so stupid to believe that nothing would happened today that he didn't prepare ambulance from his hospital.

The situation on the reception ground was a mess. Touo's former players who mostly was a police tried to stop the guests from leaving. Murasakibara, Nebuya, and Kiyoshi were blocking the exit. Kagami, Kuroko, and Kise were trying to calm Furihata's family not to do anything reckless. Aomine and Momoi were standing on guard beside Akashi. Takao was still checking on Furihata, trying to wake her.

Then Midorima walked to the pieces of the broken glass Furihata throw earlier. Good thing there's still some juice left there, he smell it and tried to taste it a bit. He knew it, something was wrong, he thought and then immediately called Momoi over. She did the same as the doctor did before. She nodded in agreement to him. As both of them reach the same conclusion, they called Aomine.

Aomine nodded then walked over to the girl who was giving the juice to Furihata earlier.

"Kashiwagi Yuko, you're arrested in attempt of murder." He cuffed both of her hands behind her.

"What? But I don't know anything. She suddenly collapsed by herself!" The suspect protested.

"The one used as poison in that juice was the trial drug that was missing from the hospital's lab last month ago." Momoi said.

"So what? It doesn't mean I'm the one who did it!"

"It couldn't be given to children and woman in pregnancy. The only department informed aside from research department was only yours."

The woman tried to protest and insisted that she wasn't the one who poisoning the bride, but the doctor cut her,

"The only one who was invited today from either of those department was only you because Furihata had been in your care these few month. The police already had their eyes on you, but they don't have enough evidence to arrest you. Give in."

Instead of give in, the woman laughed loudly. "What's wrong with eliminate one lowlife who ruined the others life's?! Because of her Akashi-sama refused my sister! Akashi-sama had to be with a lowlife like her! The world better without someone like her!"

She kept shouting loudly whatever she pleased. Never in his life's he met someone that was so obsessed to another like this woman. On the other hand he was worried of Akashi, his former captain far too calm. It's as if he was planing to murder someone like that one time he was about to stab Kagami. He had a bad feeling.

The next thing he knew was really Akashi trying to stab the woman with a scissors (Midorima didn't even know where he got that) if Kagami didn't stop him. His left eye that was red before, now shine gold. 'It's bad. He's serious.'

"Step aside Taiga! I'm going to kill her!" It was a public knowledge that when Akash's other self stated that he would kill someone he most likely serious. They needed to stop him soon before the situation became out of control.

Midorima and Kise immediately came to help Kagami pulled Akashi back. After a lot of struggling, they finally got the scissors off of Akashi's hand.

"Furi won't be happy if you do this. She needed you beside her when she woke up, not you inside the prison." The usually hot headed Kagami was probably the calmest person there. The groom calmed a bit but still trying to struggle.

The doctor could see Furihata's brother approach them saying that Akashi have to calm down. Then suddenly knocking his brother-in-law down to unconsciousness.

A moment later the ambulance arrived. For a moment the bride came back to her conscious, whispered something to Takao, then blacked out again.

Midorima and Takao go with Furihata in ambulance, but not before asking Kagami to take care of Akashi and bring him to hospital after he woke up and calmed down. On their way to hospital, the doctor kept on calling the hospital to prepare for surgery immediately.

 

*****

Akashi woke up and opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt and the back of his neck felt numb for some reason. Sitting up slowly with his right hand helping him steady, his left hand rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Ugh.." he whimpered, trying to remember what happened before he unconscious. Looking around, he found himself in the bride's waiting room. Then he came back to his sense. Right, his other self was trying to kill the woman who harmed Kouki before Kagami stopped him and his brother-in-law knocked him down.

"Kouki" he whispered to himself, a moment later he started panicking because he couldn't find his wife in his line of view. 'Where's Kouki?'

Just when he was about to start looking for his wife outside, Murasakibara entered the room with tea and snack in his hand.

"Ah, Akachin, you awake. Murochin said you should ea-" before Murasakibara could finish his sentence, Akashi cut him with a question.

"Where's Kouki?"

"Oh, Kouchin was taken to hospital with Midochin and Kazuchin. Ah, Kouchin-Ani, papa, mama, and Akachin-papa just going there."

"Sou ka.." the groom sighed, at least his wife with someone save for now. "Wait, why did my father also go with them."

"Akachin-papa said he wanted to 'settle' this with the hospital."

Akashi sighed, "I hope he didn't do anything stupid." he said in a low voice. Most likely he said it to himself, but Murasakibara heard it and reacted.

"The one who did something stupid was Akachin." The taller man remarked, Akashi could see his displeased face. "Akachin's face was so scary that Kisechin almost cry."

"I'm not, Murasakibaracchi!" A sudden cry came from Kise who stormed into the room, looked like he and their friends had been there by the door for a while.

"But your face totally pale after that.." the purple head teased.

"I just don't want Koukicchi sad because her husband arrested." Kise reasoned, pouting his lips almost adorably.

Akashi could see his friends teased the blond and make the him sulked as he hug his senpai.

Kuroko appeared beside him out of nowhere, he wasn't concentrate enough that his friend could sneak in with his misdirection. "Akashi-kun, after Furihata-san was taken to hospital we got a call from Midorima-kun that they will perform a surgery."

"Surgery?" The groom was frozen momentarily, before he stood up looking for his stuff around the room. As soon he found what he need, he ran to the door but immediately blocked by Kagami.

"Move, Kagami!"

"You're not going anywhere."

"Move. I'm going to hospital."

"You're not going. Furi's brother asked us to keep you here until you're calm."

"I.am.calm. They need me. I have to go."

"I don't think Midorima needs you to-"

"Not him."

"Explain."

He really needed to go to hospital right that instant. But with all his and Kouki's former teammates (minus Aomine, Momoi, and Midorima) was blocking the way and demanding explanation from him about all that happening today. It was not easy for him. He had promised Kouki to keep it secret, so he couldn't talk without her permission.

"Sei-chan.. it's better if you just tell them. I'm sure Kou-chan would understand." Mibuchi said, all eyes now on him.

"Mibuchi, you know what it's all about?" Mayuzumi asked.

"More or less."

Right, only Mibuchi knew the real reason behind all of this beside their family, the doctors, and the polices.

"Do I have any choice?" he sighed.

"It's the quickest way if you wanted to go, Akashi-kun." Kuroko responded.

Once again, Akashi sighed. Right, he had no choice. "I understand." Then he began to talk, about what really happened between him and Kouki.

 

*****

Akashi and Kouki met again unintentionally five years after graduate from high school. He was about to visit his mother's grave so he wanted to buy flower on the way. The flower shop he entered turned to be the one Kouki opened some time ago. She had invited her former teammates and some from the other school including him to celebrate but he couldn't come because he had an urgent meeting at that moment.

The truth was that he actually had some sort of interest toward the girl, one who almost jumped every time she heard Akashi's name, hide behind Kagami when he appeared, trembled in fear when he approached her, one that looked like a frail little girl but had a gut to scold Aomine. But he was too proud to admit it, so he took the chance to get close to her. If he could make the girl fell for him, then he could forget about being the one to do embarrassing confession.

That was his plan at first. Who knows that he was turned to be the one who fell for the girl deeply. At first, the florist was scared whenever he came by, but as the time passed she got used to him, they got close and had been seeing each other on daily basis, almost too close to be called friends. Akashi who didn't like skin ship actually enjoy it with Kouki, hugging her, holding her hand, and sometimes kissing her cheeks became something normal and he could do that with ease. Even some of the flower shop's customer actually told them boldly to just get married already. Of course Kouki would deny it immediately by saying that they were just friend and that he just liked skin ship.

One time Akashi couldn't take it and the confession word actually slipped from his lips, but sadly Kouki took it as a joke, saying he never actually got close to any girls so he mistook it for love. Of course it was hurt for Akashi. But he just needed to assure Kouki that his feeling for her was real.

And in their 4th year 'seeing' each other, they found out that their families was close to each other and they were actually had been engaged since birth. Akashi was happy, he felt that he got another reason to get close to the florist. But on the other hand the girl just stay silent, as if she didn't like the idea.

On the day of their engagement, attended by just close relatives, meaning only both parents and Kouki's brother's family, because Kouki said she didn't wanted everyone to make a fuss and wanted to keep it from their friends. Akashi was agreed about the fuss but keeping it a secret from their friends was felt like their ties really unwanted.

That night both of them got drunk, more like Kouki got drunk, Akashi was actually sober enough to make a decent decision. He didn't want to take advantage of the girl in this state but the sight before him was too alluring to be ignored. And then that happened. The next morning, the florist said to keep it secret from their families because whatever the reason was, her brother would beat the light out of him, and for once he agreed with her, he didn't want to die.

He never thought that the result of what happened that night actually be the one that ties them together.

Kouki was pregnant. He found out almost 6 months later when her brother , in the matter of fact, was trying to murder him. He was confused, when he asked, between his breath, the brother something along the line 'how dare you lay your hand on my sister' and 'take responsibility'. Never in his life he thought that he was a fool. That time his brain worked slower than it usually was. For the whole 15 seconds, he was trying to digest what the brother said.

When he understood what the meaning, he shoved the brother and grabbed his key and phone, running though the door of his office room hurriedly to the parking area. Once he got inside the car, he checked the small box that always been there since a year before and called Kouki to ask where she was and asked her to make him a bouquet of white carnations and red chrysanthemum, making the florist wondered what would he used that for. After hanging up, he speedup his car to the girl's shop. 20 minutes had never been that long before.

When he arrived in the shop, Kouki greeted him as usual. When she handed him the flower she because he sounded like he wanted to give it to someone important, she added a pair of white and red rose into the bouquet and wished him happiness.

Right then and there he set down on his knee and proposed her in front of many of her customers. Kouki was panicked and saying that he took his joke too far, but after seeing how serious he was, she gave up. Then he slipped the silver ring to Kouki's ring finger.

"You know about 'it' right?"

"I know."

"Then-"

"I'm taking responsibility because I love you."

That was what he said but he doubt she believe it. From now on he just needed to make the florist believe that she was really loved, with or without the baby.

That week, Akashi took a day off and accompanied her to hospital for check up. At the time he recognized the girl who took care of Kouki was the sister of the girl that confessed to him a few days before. He just hoped that nothing would happened.

Sometime later he bumped into Midorima and Takao who just finished their check up round and about to take a break. Takao joked that he had finally make someone pregnant when Kouki came out of the check up room. They already knew about Kouki's pregnancy but never thought that the father would be Akashi. At that time in instant he made them promise to keep it secret, than Takao said something like 'you're going to be killed by Seirin's members if they find out.' And he already almost killed by the florist's brother.

A week later the trial drug from the hospital's lab went missing and for the sake of investigation, they had to confess to Momoi and Aomine. Then they bumped into Mibuchi on the check up day when the later accompanied his sister for her check up.

And after consulting to Mibuchi and Takao about their wedding, they decided not to rush it or else everyone would find it strange and with Momoi's ability to gather information they would surely know the truth. And Kouki wanted to avoid it at all cost. So it was decided that their wedding would be held in a month from that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Language:  
> White Lilies: purity  
> White Carnations: beauty  
> Red Chrysanthemum: deep love, affection  
> White and Red Rose: unity


End file.
